My Little Pony the Curse of Evil
by LittlePonyFan
Summary: After being mocked by all unicorns and pegasus AppleJack goes mad and kidnaps all the princesses except Twilight. AppleJack also tries to kill her friends


One day at Ponyville Twilight was invited to the equestrian games. And she was allowed to choose the competitors. When her friends heard the news they got excited specially Applejack she knew Twilight will choose her to have fun and she waited and waited until she was bored she looked for Twilight to ask if she could come to the games. She was so happy and excited until she got to the train station and she couldn't believe her eyes, her friends were leaving without her! She ran to ask Twilight.

Applejack: Why are you leaving without me?

Twilight: OH! Hello Applejack, look I can explain"

Nervously Twilight was going to speak but Rainbow dash stood and answer Applejack

Rainbow dash: Look, we want to win and with you I don't think so"

Applejack: Why? I am strong and fast

Rainbow dash: Look no offense but everything you can do we can do better

Applejack: What?

Rarity: No offense Applejack but you don't have a horn

Pinkie pie: or pinkie sense.

Fluttershy : or wings

Twilight: no offense Applejack, but you are just a simple pony. That's why we contracted Felix.

Applejack: who's Felix?

Felix : ME!

Applejack slowly turned around and she saw a big muscular Pegasus. Tears came out of Applejack's eyes.

She couldn't believe her best friends had replaced her just to win

Applejack : ohhh" I guess you don't need me, its ok.

Applejack went back crying to sweet apple acres.

Twilight : we will win she… she will understand right ?

Later, everybody was preparing for the equestrian games

Rainbow dash: Let's get this started

But before everybody started they saw a mysterious pony with a suit , nobody could guess who it was but he had a torch and started lighting up everything in its path on fire.

Rainbow dash : HEY what are you doing?!

Rainbow tried to catch that pony, but the mysterious pony jumped making a double flip in the air and while coming down he kicked Rainbow dash repeatedly

Got down from that jump it punch and kick rainbow dash. Rainbow couldn't believe those punches and kick were so fast and that she didn't have the chance to fly up but one kick was so strong that she went falling and crash at the pony villes flag

Rainbow dash: Wow!

Twilight: so you can do that let's see if you can with this spell.

Twilight with her horn throw three magic balls at the earth pony but Twilight couldn't believe what she saw that earth pony kick one of the balls an dissolved the second one she or he block the ball with its hooves and the third one she kick it very hard and the ball went flying into clued tale flag then the pony put explosive at the place Twilight quickly screamed to every pony

Twilight: EVERY PONY GET OUT OF HERE THIS PLACE IS BLOWING UP!

Everybody running quickly to the exit especially Felix screaming being a big coward got out when everybody got out the equestrian games exploded luckily no pony got heart but there it was the mysteries pony taking every coins every flag everything and get away with it.

Rainbow dash: Wow who was that!?

Twilight: I don't know but whoever it is we got to stop it.

Raimbow,Rarity,fluttershy,pinkie, and Twilight come to equestria they couldn't believe what they the guards were heart and the worst of all princess Luna was gone .

Twilight: what happen!

Celestia: A mysteries earth pony came and defeated all of our guards and took Luna

Guard: Princess Twilight that pony that pony left something behind"

Twilight by taking a look of that clue it was a list.

Twilight : I know where it is going.

At the crystal empire Twilight had a trap ready

Cadence: are you sure this is going to work"?

Twilight : of course she or he wants you and when it tries to get you it will fall into our trap"

Then they heard a noose Twilight and her friends hide. There was the mysteries pony and it was going to the direction of Candace then shining armor active the trap before the pony could reach Cadence; there appear chains around the mystery pony. The pony tried to escape but there were more chains appearing until he or she couldn't move.

Rainbow dash: KNOW LETS SEE WHO IS BIHIND THAT MASK!

Rainbow dash by pulling out the mask away all the ponies couldn't believe what they saw !

Twilight: NOOOO! IT CANT"BE !

Rarity: YOU, YOU DESTROY THE EQUESTRIA GAMES!

Fluttershy : OHHH MYYY!"""

Pinkie : WHY!

Rainbow dash: YOU, YOU PUNCH ME AND QUICK ME"""!

That criminal was Applejack''''

Applejack by trying to free herself didn't work

Twilight : Applejack WHY, Why are you doing this your eyes what happen there, there red

Fluttershy : you cutie mark is black

**Apple jack : YOU meanies THIS IS THE REAL ME AND I AM GOING to take away all of your princesses AWAY** AND be the best criminal IN EQUESTRIA!

Then Applejack with all of her force broke the chains! Then she grab the chains and used them as a lasso and tied up all of the guards then she making a long jump making a double flip escape from the window.

Twilight: What just happen""" is like she didn't know us

Cadence: I fill a very dark force around Applejack WAIT! I got it I have a book that may tell us a clue.

Cadence by reaching out a book and give it to Twilight. When Twilight read it the tittle was: THE CURSE OF EVIL.

Twilight: hmm"" well it says here that there is a curse that makes you evil and says that turns your eyes red and your cutie mark black"" WAIT that what happen to Applejack she was curse''

Rainbow dash : So that's how she had those awesome abilities'

Twilight: not exactly the curse doesn't give abilities which mean Applejack had always those awesome abilities''

Rainbow dash: Wow I never new applejack had those awesome abilities

Twilight: Ohh no! The element of honesty the book says that every time she does something evil it gets worst

Twilight: The first step is stealing the next step is"" is murder

Rarity: o my we have to stop here

Fluttershy : rarity don't you know karate'"

Rarity: I do?

Twilight: That's it

Back at the crystal empire on a little shop over there

Pony: Help is that an iron hammer

Applejack: YES IT IS KNOW GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT

Rarity: Not so fast! Applejack your coming with me or!

Applejack: Or what crying baby hey I enter to your home last hour and found a tiara

Then Applejack by kicking the tiara broke it.

Rarity: IIIIIHHHHH! IT IS ON!

Rarity by trying to kick Applejack slipped and fall , then Applejack kick and punch rarity and pull her to a cliff

Applejack: Ohhh Rarity you think you know karate that's cute

Rarity: What!?

Applejack: you never knew karate it is that I tell you the truth every time you punch somebody I did it for you of course that what I do well I used to do for my ex friend so long by, by

Applejack throw rarity out of the cliff and escape

Rarity: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Rainbow dash by flying as fast as she could catch rarity

Rarity was crying a lot because Applejack one of her best friends try to kill her

Rarity: Did Applejack tried to , to kill me

Twilight : ohh my it appears we are the ones she is going to murder

Back at the crystal king them they saw shining armor Laing at the floor very heart

Twilight: WHAT HAPPEN

Shining armor: Apple Applejack took cadence

Twilight turn slowly turn around and there she was Applejack holding cadence like if she was dead

Twilight: Applejack why are you doing this please stop these isn't you , Applejack please

Applejack: APPLEJACK my name is NOT Applejack

Twilight: WHAA

Applejack: I am FANGOJACK!

Then Applejack throw her favorite hat and used cadence horn to make a cape a necklace with spikes and then Applejack scape, Twilight could not believe that she throw her favorite hat an kidnap cadence but, she knew what to do she called discord and an army of unicorns and Pegasus with rainbow dash.

Later Applejack was walking looking for coins to steel

Discord: Well , well isn't fang jack

Applejack: WHAT ! Do you want

Discord: What you did was wrong, so I want you behind bars

Then discord by using his magic put Applejack in chains

Discord: Now let's go to the castle with your friends

Applejack: jaja

Discord: huh?

Applejack: OUUUUH discord you think I am dumb I did saw this coming

Then Applejack throw a bottle to discord, discord notice that when that bottle break it was poison for his type he became sick very sick and could not move.

Discord: But, but how?

Applejack: HUH! YOU think that earth ponies aunt smart I know that Twilight was going to send you, but first a must get rid of you

Then Applejack was about to kill discord but before she could Applejack notice that she was surrounded by rainbow dash an army of unicorns , Pegasus and helicopters , the suddenly she saw Twilight looking a6 her then she suddenly smile at her.

The army: attack!

Twilight couldn't believe what she Applejack was doing karate and unsticks at the same time and she was winning , then Applejack kick the helicopter and crash, after she jump out of the cliff, Twilight though she was going to die , but Applejack used her karate and unsticks skills to grave from the helicopter and push the unicorn out and used the helicopter to escape.

Next morning

Spike: What happen did you have fun?

Twilight: NOOOO!

Spike: why?

Twilight: look

Spike turn around and he saw discord sick with poison

Spike: What! Happen who did this

Twilight: just forget it just stay here and don't open the door

Then discord was taken to the hospital, then Twilight and her friends were at here castle thinking what could they do

Spike: what happen?

Suddenly they heard a voice , spike turn around and saw Applejack

Spike: OHH! Hey Applejack how you doing

Applejack: MY NAME IS FANGOJACK

Twilight turn around and saw them

Twilight: Spike look out!

Applejack started attacking she kick very hard in the head the five friends and put the baby dragon in a bag and put asleep the five friends taking them to her secret place.

Twilight awake she notice that she was hanging with her wing tied up, up a hole with many timber wolfs she saw the baby dragon and her friends in a cage and she heard something it was Applejack with the lever that control the rope that she was hanging to.

Applejack: THIS IS YOU END TWILIGHT

Twilight: Applejack why!?

Applejack: you though I was not special that I was just a normal pony but now a can show what I can do and take over equestrian JAAJAJA!

Twilight remembered how they treated her friend and that's how the curse came to her best friend

Twilight: go on!

Applejack: WHAT!

Twilight: go on pull the lever, kill me I deserve it

Applejack: excuse me!

Twilight: you were right I treated you like you were trash it's my fault the curse came to you and I am sorry look at you ,you defeated two armies , you jump out of a cliff and survive and captured the princesses and capture all of us, you are , great I am not.

Applejack felt something in her heart it was beating very fast ,then she remember who she really was the curse, was broken applejack was normal again

Applejack: What the hay is going on

Twilight: Applejack is that you

Applejack: I guess so ,OH no!

Applejack notice that the rope that twilight was hanging , was breaking

Twilight: HELP!

Applejack tried to help but it was too late the rope was already broken, twilight fall into the hole with timber wolfs. Applejack jump down to save Twilight.

When Applejack got down she saw twilight was being attack by a timber wolf, then she jump and kick the timber wolf face

Twilight: thanks

But then they saw more and more timber wolfs coming.

Applejack: What are we going to do!

Twilight: You can fight them

Applejack: WHAT! I don't think I can

Twilight: Applejack you have always know how , to fight you just were nerves but you can do this , I believe in you.

Then Applejack kick the punch and defeated all the timber wolfs.

After that Applejack free the princesses and her friends and the baby dragon. And , discord was ok. Then the six friends got to the equestrian games together and won first place.


End file.
